


somewhere in between

by Heyriel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Light BDSM, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subspace, this is Soft Filth (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyriel/pseuds/Heyriel
Summary: "Geralt cockwarming Jaskier for hours, eyes closed and drifting in peaceful meditation."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 903





	somewhere in between

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after clocking out... while still sitting in my car in my company's parking lot. Whoops? This is an obvious, if short, attempt at furthering the sub!Geralt agenda.

The taste and smell of Jaskier is _all-encompassing_ _._ Musky, warm and familiar, it sits heavily on Geralt’s tongue and fills his nose where it’s pressed into the curls at the base of the soft, vulnerable cock. The Witcher does not care whether Jaskier gets hard or not, his mind is blissfully quiet, safe in the knowledge that he has to do nothing but follow the human's gentle instruction.

Jaskier’s hips shift, just a little bit, lutestring-calloused fingers stroking Geralt’s cheek in silent command. Obediently, the Witcher starts sucking at the warm flesh in his mouth. He tongues the wrinkly foreskin as the tissue underneath swells sluggishly, tasting the last remainders of the bard’s seed. Jaskier has already come twice tonight and coaxing a third out of him will take some time… time which Geralt is very willing to invest.

Soft breathless murmurs from above egg him on. Eventually, the space in the Witcher’s mouth is no longer enough and he lets the hot length of it slip down his throat easily, bobbing his head in slow, unhurried motions to give Jaskier the stimulation he needs. When hands put light, questioning pressure on the back of his head he takes a deep breath and sinks down.

He cannot breathe with the bard’s thick cock stoppering his throat but doesn’t have to, Witcher enhancements ensuring that he can hold his breath for minutes without a problem. Jaskier mewls and whines, bucks his hips to drive himself deeper and Geralt takes it easily, humming and swallowing as the bard’s thighs start to shake.

Geralt holds him inside until bright spots dance in front of his eyes, pulls back for another breath and starts all over. He’ll continue until told to stop, until Jaskier comes down deep into his throat with a shout and starts writhing, bucking roughly into the Witcher’s wet, pliant mouth and nearly smothering him between trembling, fuzzy thighs.

Silence returns as the human softens and Geralt slips back into blissful relaxation. His knees and jaw ache. There's an uncomfortable, wet patch forming under his drooling cock -but these sensations barely register. Until dawn breaks the Witcher will stay just as he is; a willing wet hole for his bardling's pleasure.

_Fin_


End file.
